bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mokole
The Mokolé The Mokolé are the oldest of the Fera . They are paradoxically at once the most unified and most divided of races. For auspice, each Mokolé lives by the “moment of the sun” which marked the time of her birth in the day or year. The absence of Sun at night means that some Mokolé follow Luna instead. The Mokolé are further divided into streams-four sub-species of their kind- and individual clutches with a family/clan-like aspect. (local groups). All Mokolé speak the Dragon’s Tongue, a primal tongue from the dawn's time. The Mokole have an ability called mnesis: memories inherited from ancestors which connect them to the distant past when dinosaurs walked the Earth. The Gumagan in particular have been part of Bandaiyan from the beginning and are especially bitter towards the Garou and European humans for the War of Tears and resultant violation of the Alcheringa. The Gumagan – The Stream of the Forerunners, are the ancient Mokolé of Australia and Oceania. Now few in number, they are more adept than others at entering the Umbra and at deep Mnesis voyaging. They are Aborigines and Melanesians in the Homid forms, and saltwater crocodiles or perenty monitors in their Suchid forms. The Makara – The Stream of the Folk, are the complex patchwork of Mokolé lineage and clutches native to the Indian subcontinent. They are skilful at negotiating the turbulent waters of Indian politics, religion and mysticism, and are Indian natives in their human forms. Their Suchid forms are gavials, mugger crocodiles and saltwater crocodiles. They use the motions of the Sun through the year, not through the day, to distinguish their auspices. The Mokolé-mbembe – The Stream of the Fighters, are the largest and best known stream. They are the stream famous for their deeds and sufferings in the Wars of Rage. They are the Mokolé of Africa and the Americaas, who are Native Americans and Africans in their Homid forms, and crocodiles, alligators, caimans, or even Gila monsters in their Suchid forms. Among them there have been many heroes, and they are the greatest warriors among the Mokolé. The Zhong Lung – The Stream of the Philosophers, are the scholars and teachers of the Dragon Breed, the stream least harmed by the ravages of the Garou. They are the Mokolé of the Middle Kingdom, including China, Korea, Japan, Vietnam and surrounding areas. They have great learning and share it with the other shapeshifters of the East, the hengeyokai. In their Homid Forms, they are Asians of various kinds, and in their Suchid forms, they are Chinese alligators, saltwater crocodiles and monitor lizards. Like their kin the Makara, they count their auspices by the seasons of the year, not by the times of day. Mokolé Breeds: Homid – Born and raised as humans, Homid Mokolé virtually mirror their werewolf cousins in their mindset and capabilities in regards to modern technology and knowledge of human laws. Metis – There are no Metis Breed Mokolé. Whenever two Mokolé mate, the child is always stillborn and haunts the Deep Umbra. Suchid – Born and raised in the wild as reptitles, Suchid Mokolé are very similar in mindset and abilities to that of the Lupus Breed of Garou. Mokolé Forms Homid – The Homid form is effectively indistinguishable from an ordinary human. The actual ethnicity depends on the Mokolé’s stream, but they are almost always from warmer lands. Archid – The intermediary form of the Mokolé is a shape taken from the dreaming, which comes at their Rite of Passage. In this mystical experience, the Mokolé relives the lives of her ancestors and her Archid forms creates itself from their body shapes. The Archid form usually resembles a dinosaur or dragon, although there are pterosaur and sea-serpent Mokolé. Of course, a Mokolé may have body parts that in nature didn’t occur on the same animal, such as armour on a carnosaur - their forms are dreamed, not strictly remembered. The Archid form causes the Delirium just as does the Crinos form of the Garou, save in other Awakened beings and Kinfolk. The Mokolé do not cause a lessened Delirium - it is enforced in full. Suchid – This is the reptilian breed form of the Mokolé, which is drawn from one of the several varna. Varna include alligators, crocodiles, and large lizards such as Komodo dragons. The Rage of these varna is different, because of their different body shapes: Mokolé say that the Rage of Gila monsters is what makes their poison so strong. Mokolé Auspices Similiar to Corax, the Mokolé take their Auspices from the sun rather than the moon… The Rising Sun – Called "Striking," these Mokolé are warriors against the forces of the Wyrm and of darkness (such as vampires). The Noonday Sun – Called "Unshading," these Mokolé are the judges and law-keepers of the dragon-folk, and are born when the sun is at its highest point. The Setting Sun – Called "Warding” these Mokolé are often found defending sites of significance to the Mokolé, and are born at dusk. The Shrouded Sun – Called "Concealing," these Mokolé are cunning shamans, and are born under a cloudy sky. The Midnight Sun – Called "Shining," these Mokolé are tricksters similar to the Garou Ragabash, and are born at night. The Decorated Sun – Called "Gathering," these Mokolé are leaders responsible for directing the wallows and keeping their people organized, and are hatched or born under solar halos or "sun-dogs." The Solar Eclipse – Called "The Crowned," these very rare Mokolé are the unquestioned leaders of their people. They are born during a solar eclipse, and are considered royalty by their people. Often mother Mokolé will try and have their children in time for an event such as this. Unlike most other Changing Breeds, the Mokolé give an Auspice as an honorific to their Kinfolk… whom they refer to as being of “the Eighth Sun.” main page Category:Fera Category:Mokole